Pokemon Diamond
by fornwalt
Summary: A recount of Pokemon Diamond, told by Professor Rowan's assistant: Lucas. Lucas x Dawn


A/N: Chapter one of who-knows-how-many. Hope you like it. :) 

It's set around the DS game, Pokemon Diamond, but I obviously changed the dialogue to fit my means.

Pokemon is not owned by me. Neither are Lucas, Dawn, Professor Rowan, or the character of Willis (I made up the name since it's not provided anywhere that I can find).

* * *

**Pokemon Diamond**

**Chapter 1**

It was all because of that briefcase.

Well, I guess it would be because of my memory, which caused me to _forget_ the briefcase, leaving it lying by the side of the sparkling lake Verity enshrouded in grass. The Professor had entrusted me to remember, but I was so caught up in thinking of the legendary pokémon Mesprit that I completely blanked. We ran into two kids about my age as we were leaving, but I barely gave them a second thought.

Professor Rowan and I were halfway home before I remembered my charge. There were important documents in that briefcase, along with three irreplaceable young pokémon. It wouldn't have surprised me if those two kids we passed had taken the briefcase—pokémon and all—and made a run for it. I couldn't exactly tell him that I had lost the item, so I made a lame excuse and raced back to the lake. The Professor followed at a more leisurely pace.

I made it to the lake in record time, and my suspicions were confirmed when I noticed the kids—a blonde boy and a raven girl—standing beside the briefcase. Two unconscious Starlys lie at their feet, and they looked quite shaken. But even I couldn't miss the look of triumph and pride in their eyes.

I ran over and opened the briefcase, noting with relief that the documents were there and unharmed. However, only one pokéball remained; the other two were being held by the girl and boy. I straightened and took a few calming breaths, which did absolutely nothing.

"You two used the pokémon in here?" I demanded.

The girl answered me, "We had to. We were attacked by these Starlys."

The boy ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked at me apologetically, "We're really sorry. We were going to return the briefcase, but those pokémon interrupted us."

I bit my lip. The two seemed pretty nice, but I knew the Professor would have my head for letting them get a hold of two rare pokémon. My father, one of the lead scientists working under Professor Rowan, would be furious when he found out my folly…

I also knew that it would be idiotic of me to blame these two teenagers. I was the one who had forgotten the briefcase, and if I hadn't, they probably wouldn't have gone in the tall grass in the first place. So I squared my shoulders and mentally began to brace myself for the Professor's reaction.

"Thank you for keeping the briefcase safe. I have to go," I grabbed the item and took off, leaving the two teenagers and the pokéballs behind me.

The Professor met me just outside of Twinleaf town, and he stopped walking when he saw me coming. His gaze was stern, and he folded his arms, waiting for me to say something.

I hesitated, then sighed, "Sorry, Professor Rowan. I forgot the briefcase, and when I went back to get it, these kids had used two of the three pokémon to protect themselves."

"I see," he stated in a monotone voice, so I couldn't tell if he was angry or amused. I kept my head down, and seconds later I heard footsteps on the soft grass. A quick glance showed the two kids, walking up to the Professor and I with decided looks on our faces.

"Good thing we caught you," the girl stated. Then, to my shock, she faced me and held out one of the pokéballs. "Here. We didn't mean to use them, and you probably want them back."

I gaped at her. Any other person would have kept the pokémon as his own, but this girl was willingly returning it to us. The Professor studied her with his intense gaze. She nudged the boy beside her, and he sighed and held out the other ball. She forced a slight smile.

"Are you going to just sit there staring, or are you going to take them?"

I straightened indignantly and reached for the two pokéballs, but the Professor's hand shot out to stop me.

"Wait, Lucas," he ordered, and I instantly retracted my hand, watching curiously. "What are your names?"

"I'm Dawn," the girl responded lightly.

"And I'm Willis," the blonde boy grinned goofily. I got the impression that, though he appeared about my age of 16, he never quite grasped the concept of growing up.

Professor Rowan took the two pokéballs and released the pokémon inside. Instantly, Piplup—a water pokémon resembling a penguin—and Turtwig—a grass-type pokémon similar to a turtle—appeared in the grass before us. The Piplup looked around, surveyed the Professor, and skipped over to Dawn. The Turtwig ambled over to Willis with the same enthusiasm.

I was getting very tired of gaping in astonishment by now, but this time I really couldn't help myself. The Professor was the person who had caught these pokémon and raised them from level one! Now, however, the two acted as if they didn't even see him, instead going for the strangers who had commanded them in battle just once.

Willis bent down and gave the Turtwig an excited hug. Dawn lost her control and broke into a smile, a true smile that light up her whole face. The Piplup waved its arms at her, and she bent down to pick it up, cradling it gently in her arms. I composed myself and watched with uncertainty, though the Professor didn't seem fazed at all. Instead, he mumbled to himself—an old habit—and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

Dawn realized that we were still just feet away from her, still staring, and she blushed slightly, "I'm sorry, sir. This pokémon is yours… I didn't mean to take him."

Willis looked put down when he realized that his friend was really going through with the whole returning-the-pokémon-to-their-rightful-owner thing. My guess was that he was only going along with it because Dawn insisted.

"Don't apologize, young one," Professor Rowan smiled slightly. "These pokémon have formed a strong bond with you two, which is quite incredible after only one battle. Come to Sandgem town, where my lab is, so that we may talk further. Until then, keep those two pokémon," he handed the pokéballs back and turned, walking away with more dignity than I could ever hope to have. I started after him, but stopped short and looked over my shoulder.

"Be sure to come, okay?" I asked, almost timidly.

Dawn flashed me a radiant grin, and I felt a blush creep over my cheeks, "Don't worry, Lucas. We'll be there."

Little did I know that we'd be seeing a whole lot more of each other in the following months.

* * *

A/N: There. :) I got totally inspired to write about Pokemon Diamond (the video game, not the TV show) when I played it just recently. But I figured that Dawn probably got a lot of attention already, so I'm writing it from Lucas's point of view as he goes about Sinnoh getting data for Professor Rowan. Hopefully I'll make it interesting. Thanks for reading, and I always love reviews!


End file.
